A Very Potter Reading
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Glee cast reading wherein Darren and Chris can't stop quoting AVPM/AVPS and everyone is confused.


Title: A Very Potter Reading

Rating: K

Pairing: Darren Criss/ Chris Colfer…VERY slight

Summary: Glee cast reading wherein Darren and Chris can't stop quoting AVPM/AVPS and everyone is confused.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. -cries-

A Very Potter Reading

The Glee cast sat around, looking over their scripts for 'Special Education'. Chris flipped through his own script, Amber pointing out how he had all the lines for this episode. Heather, who was on his other side, laughed and said it was all about Kurt. Darren, sitting opposite Chris and between Mark and Cory, pulled out his phone. "Did you get my text?" he asked randomly, ignoring his own script.

"Yes," Chris replied with exasperation.

"Well, you didn't text me back."

Chris shrugged, continuing to flip through his script. Lea, who was next to Cory, looked between them. "Are you two fighting?"

"Of course not," Chris answered, getting up and going to the other side of the table. Digging into his pocket he pulled out a package of candy showing it to them before holding it out to Darren. "Redvine?"

"Oh yeah, these are like my favorite candy," Darren smiled, putting one into his mouth.

Chris agreed, before the two went eerily silent, stepping back. They mirrored each other for a moment, everyone watching in confusion. "Alright," Chris sighed, taking the redvine from his mouth. "Favorite Aimee Mann song on three."

"Redvines," they said in unison.

"Favorite vines color other than green."

"Redvines!"

"Favorite way to say red wines in a german accent."

"Redvines!"

"Oh my god!" Chris cried dramatically, the two grabbing each other in a tight hug. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Oh, in a cupboard under some stairs," Darren answered, both boys bursting into laughter moments later.

"Are we supposed to be understanding this?" Naya asked, looking at her fellow cast mates extremely confused. Chris shook his head, taking his seat, going back to flipping through his script. It went silent for a moment as they continued to highlight their lines for the reading.

"Can a person be a portkey?" Darren asked quietly.

"That's absurd, if a person were to touch themselves," Chris looked up giving a Cory a pointed look, who jumped in surprise.

"What? What's that mean?"

"They'd be transported a number of places randomly. A person however can be a horcrux."

"What's uh, what's a horcrux?"

"I'm not even going to tell you Harry you'll find out soon enough."

Darren looked confused for a moment before shaking his head and continuing to highlight his lines.

"FIND!" Chris yelled, standing from his seat. "We Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders."

"What the HELL is a Hufflepuff?"

Chris gave a odd smile before sitting back down.

"Wait, Hufflepuff?" Amber questioned. "Are you guys quoting Harry Potter or something?"

"Can we just highlight our lines? Please?" Dianna asked, having fallen into the confusion as well.

Chris ripped off a piece of paper, drawing something on it before sliding it to Darren. Darren picked it up, looking at it, turning it every which way. "Less than three? Oh..it's a heart. I like this human."

"You know," Chris sighed. "For the cleverest witch of your age you sure can be a dumbass. Oh, ten points to Dumbledore."

"Guys!" Heather called, tired of being as confused as her character.

"Oh my god, Hermione, shut up! Why do you have to rain on everybody's parade?" Darren shouted, imitating Ron.

"Please stop!" Dianna pleaded.

"Yeah, Malfoy, why don't you just get out of here?"

"Oh, and where do you suppose I go?" Chris asked.

"Uh I don't know, Pigfarts?" Darren suggested, Chris standing up from the table.

"Hahaha, now you're just being cute. I can't GO to Pigfarts, its on Mars," he told him, walking around the table. "You need a rocket ship. Do you have a rocket ship, Potter?" Chris pushed between Cory and Darren sliding between them. "You know, not all of us inherited enough money to buy out NASA when our parents died," he said, pushing between them and sliding awkwardly over Darren's lap, Darren catching him before he went to the floor, holding him in his lap. "Look at this!" Chris cried, dramatically waving his arms. "Rocket ship Potter. Starkid Potter. Moonshoes Potter. Transversing the galaxy for intergalactic travels to Pigfarts."

"Uh..are you guys going to make out now or something?" Mark asked, scooting away.

Ryan entered the room, taking in the scene that was laid out. "Chris get out of Darren's lap. Darren stop provoking him, and PLEASE stop quoting A Very Potter Musical during readings."

"Go home terrorist!"

Ryan shot Chris a look, said actor looking around as if trying to find who said that. "Chris."

Reluctantly, Chris climbed from Darren's lap and went back to his own seat. Ryan may have broke up their fun today, but there was always tomorrow, and tonight if Darren was interested.

-end-


End file.
